The invention relates generally to chew toys for dogs and more particularly to a chew toy having a therapeutic effect on a dog's teeth and gums.
Various products exist in the market which are intended to clean a pet's teeth as the pet chews the product or to satisfy a pet's chewing urge. One type of product is an edible chew toy, made of materials such as rawhide, which is extremely hard and therefore unacceptable for certain older dogs or dogs with tooth problems. Other chew toys are formed of soft rubber materials and can exhibit unsatisfactorily high flexibility and/or unsatisfactory low durability. Other plastic products are molded from hard materials and can expose the inside of a dogs mouth to undesirably hard or sharp product. An example of a chew toy formed of a uniform synthetic material is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,436, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a synthetic chew toy for a pet, such as a dog, which overcomes shortcomings of existing chew toys.